


Temporary Separation

by giantpanda



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: COVID, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fix-It, Pandemics, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantpanda/pseuds/giantpanda
Summary: While on the road to recovery, a worldwide pandemic forces Neil and Claire apart.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Temporary Separation

**Author's Note:**

> While watching a different medical show, I saw that they had some of the doctors staying a hotel to keep their families safe, which made me think about how if Neil had survived the earthquake, he would be considered vulnerable. I wasn't sure about writing this one, since it includes something we are all dealing with and anxious about. Thank you to all those people who are on the frontlines and putting themselves at risk every day. Stay safe everyone!!

Neil sank down on the sofa tossing his phone beside him. He tried to push aside the growing anxiety. There could be any number of reasons why Claire hadn’t called yet. He checked the time again before leaning back on the sofa closing his eyes. He rubbed his hand against his forehead trying to stop the headache from forming. He went through the same thing every day she had to work.

It had been three months since the earthquake that shattered their lives. The fact that he was still breathing was a testament to Claire’s brilliance and stubbornness. He had lied to her that night, telling her that he was okay with dying, but as she had rested her head against his chest and he thought of all they hadn’t gotten to do together, he was filled with regrets. He had closed his eyes never expecting to open them again. He should’ve known better with her by his side.

He heard about it later from Audrey. Heard about how Claire had pushed all of them to fight for him, making them see that he would’ve done the same for any of them. And how she had never given up on him even if the others had. It had been a risky procedure and the recovery had been brutal, but he would go through it again if it meant more time with her. She would sit with him late into the night after her shift, ignoring his wishes for her to rest. They talked about what they wanted for the future now that they had one. Coming so close to dying, made him not want to waste a second of his new lease on life. It wasn’t always easy, but it was worth it.

The decision to be together was made shortly after he had woken up. He was no longer her boss as he recovered, and there was no hiding how they felt about each other. There were times when he had wanted to give up, when he wondered if dying would’ve been easier, but then he would look at her and think about all that they had to look forward to and push through. They had thought that would be the hardest thing they had would have to deal with.

A week after he was discharged, there was word of new virus spreading quickly. He heard from Claire how it was going at the hospital, how overwhelmed they were and not ready. He hated that he wasn’t with her and the others at the hospital. Not only was he still healing, but he was also immune compromised after all the surgeries. As more was learned about the virus, his doctors decided that it was best if he was quarantined from others to keep himself safe. With Claire working at the hospital, it meant he couldn’t see her. That had been two months ago.

He was depressed for a while, that he was unable to be at the hospital with his friends doing what he was trained to do. He spent far too much time watching the news, learning about the new challenges facing doctors and nurses everywhere. He spent too much time worrying about what was happening and what everyone at the hospital was going through. Did they have enough PPE? Were they protected? Were they safe? He should be there fighting with everyone else. But the hardest part for him was the fact that he couldn’t even be there for the woman that he loved and who meant everything to him.

They would text each other when they could, but he didn’t hear much from her during her shifts. Usually they kept in touch with a video chat before and after her shifts. They tried to spend as much time together like that was as they could. It felt as if they had gone from one heartbreaking disaster into another.

He was happy to get to have those video chats with her. It wasn’t the same and it wasn’t enough, but for now it had to do. He loved getting to see her, but the hardest part was not being able to comfort her. One of her strengths as a surgeon was her compassion and her ability to be there for her patients, and with this it was nearly impossible. He kept in touch with all their friends and coworkers, and he could see how the crisis was taking its toll on all of them. Patients dying alone, people suffering. It was all too much.

He hated when Claire tried to hide her pain from him. As if he couldn’t see every patient she lost, every family member who had to say goodbye over the phones, as if he couldn’t see it reflected in her eyes. Whenever they would end their calls, it would take all his strength not to go to her. He’d lost count of how many times he would reach for his keys and head towards the door. He would stop himself before getting to the car, reminding himself that she didn’t need anything else to worry about.

Neil checked the time again. Her shift had ended almost two hours ago. She usually texted him when she was leaving the hospital, but depending on the type of day she had, he wouldn’t hear from her until after she had gotten home and showered. He tried not to worry, but it was difficult. Every time she went to the hospital she was at risk. All their friends were, and he was safe at home. He worried about her or anyone at the hospital getting sick, he worried about the emotional toll this was taking on all of them.

Finally, his phone rang. He picked it up relieved to see she was calling. Fixing his hair, he answered.

“Hi,” he said.

“Sorry, I was late,” she started. “It was a long day.”

He could tell immediately that it had been a rough day, she looked pale and her eyes were bloodshot as if she had been crying.

“Don’t apologize, I’m just glad to see you.”

She offered him a small smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “I’m glad to see you too.” She took a shaky breath. “Tell me about your day.”

“The usual,” he said, “Physical therapy and catching up on some reading.”

“What about the article you were working on yesterday?”

“I think I have a rough draft. I’ll look over it again tomorrow.”

“Want me to look at it?” she asked quietly.

“If you want.” He sighed. He hated seeing her in so much pain and there was nothing he could do about it. “Let me come over.”

“Neil, no,” she said shaking her head.

“I’ll wear the mask, I’ll keep my distance. I just don’t want you to be alone.”

“Do you really think you can come here and keep six feet away?”

“You are pretty irresistible, but I can do it.”

“Maybe it’s not you I’m worried about.”

He thought about how after he had woken up in the hospital, Claire had been by his side holding his hand. In the short time they had together before everything had fallen apart in the world, they were always touching each other, as if afraid that it would all disappear.

“I hate not being there with you,” he said softly.

“I know. But keeping you safe is more important to me. I need you healthy for when all this is over.”

Both ignored the fact that there seemed to be no end in sight. Things kept getting worse, and it hurt to think that he would have to continue going without seeing her in person.

“I miss you. I miss having you at the hospital,” she admitted. “But I can’t risk you, Neil,” her voice shook. “I almost lost you once, I can’t do it again.”

“I’m not going anywhere. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Do you want to watch something?” he asked, hoping that he could distract her from the day. They had gotten in the habit of watching movies or tv shows together until one of them, usually her, fell asleep.

“It’s my pick. We watched Star Wars last time.”

He made a face. “No, we watched Star Trek,” he shook his head. “Maybe we need to watch that again, so you know the difference.”

He was happy to see a smile on her face as she teased him about his movie pick. He was determined to get her to like Star Trek. Usually for her movie pick, she would choose a romantic comedy, which amused him because of how vocal she was in her hate of romantics. He liked to tease her that he would try out some of the moves from the movie, which would lead to her ranting about why it would never work in real life. He loved to argue about it with her, mainly because he knew it would take her mind off the horror of what was happening at the hospital.

As they settled in to watch _The Princess Bride,_ he wished for the day when he could sit beside her and hold her in his arms. For now, this would have to do, and he would comfort her from afar for as long as he had to.


End file.
